The present invention relates to a cosmetic tool and, more particularly, to a cosmetic powder container.
Cosmetic powders are widely used in makeup and maintenance of human eye portions. New cosmetic powder container products continually emerge into the market and generally have slight differences in the appearances of the cosmetic powder containers. Improvement to the internal structure of the cosmetic powder containers is ignored. Conventional cosmetic powder containers are a plastic box or glass bottle receiving cosmetic powders. In use, a user directly grab a pinch of cosmetic powders with fingers to proceed with powder makeup on the skin (such as the face or neck). However, the conventional cosmetic powder containers require the user to directly grab the cosmetic powders with fingers, which is not only inconvenient to use but insanitary while adversely affecting the health.
Thus, a need exists for a novel cosmetic powder container which is not only sanitary but allows convenient use during makeup.